


Mission: Write More Pegasus

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Plugs, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Pegasus and Yami were up to in the early hours of the morning, on that fateful night when Yami wandered into Kaiba's life?Well, you're about to find out.(jenicorn whispers...hold onto your butts!!!)*This work is part of the Lying to Myself series. As a result, it may not make that much sense reading it on its own.





	Mission: Write More Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because we all started getting really attached to and identifying with the characters in this story. So I...identifying with Pegasus...was sad that there wasn't as much of me in the story. It's prideshipping after all so I was fine plus I was unsure people would want more Pegasus. But THEN! Then I get surprised with this! Like the very same day!! So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!!!! - Jenicorn
> 
> Enjoy guys!

The soft melody of a piano drifted around the room. It was quiet. So quiet, that if it were not for the deafening silence of the rooms occupants, it wouldn’t be heard.

That was, how it was supposed to be.

The haunting melody grew to a crescendo, as the breeze floating in through the open window made the flames of the candles flicker. Shadows were dancing on the walls to the rhythm of the piano.

The atmosphere was suffocating.

It was tense with raw, unadulterated emotions. The music itself was seductive. A piece, composed to allow dancers to move sensuously, just letting their bodies feel the music flow through them. To let go of all thought.

Despite the passion that filled the room, neither occupants moved.

They were like statues, except for the most subtle movements brought on by the most basic physiological reactions.

Both chests were rising up and down, as they inhaled. However they were at different paces.

The one sat in the chair had a steady pattern to his breathing. It was controlled.

The one in the darkest corner was a different story. Their chest had an irregular pattern to it. It was as if breathing was an issue for them. They were also visibly shaking, with their arms stretched out in front of them, muscles visibly tense. A collar was clutched in their hands and their head was lowered, staring at the ground. The candle light cast a faint glow, highlighting the sheen of sweat that covered their body. A ring of light made it look as though a silver halo was resting on their head due to the vibrant colour of their hair.

Yami stood up and slowly made his way over to the kneeling, trembling figure.

To his delight, Pegasus didn’t move beyond the full body shivers, that were already going through him.

Bending down ever so slightly, Yami reached out and took the collar.

“Look at me.” He commanded, breaking the silence between them.

Pegasus shivered at the sound of Yami’s deep, authoritative voice and did as he was told.

He raked his eyes over Yami’s body, taking in the glint of his studded boots and the way the candlelight cast dark shadows in the creases of his leather trousers. Up and up he went. Past the belt with the scarab beetle buckle and past the jet black button down shirt he was wearing, until at last he met those sharp, angular eyes, that shone crimson in the dim lighting.

For now, they had a softness to them.

With Pegasus’s head raised, Yami bent even further forwards, reaching behind the older man’s head and buckling the collar. He smoothed out the long, silvery hair, making sure none of it was caught in the collar.

“You were such a good boy, staying so still for me.” He crooned, his dulcet tones dripped like honey from his tongue.

Pegasus preened under the gentle attention he was receiving.

“You didn’t move once, despite how uncomfortable it must have been. I’m so proud of you, my very good boy.”

Pegasus let a smile grace his lips.

_He was a good boy. The Pharaoh said so._

“I know the floor is warm, but you’ve been on those knees for a while now. I think you’ve earned a more comfortable position. Don’t you agree?” Yami’s voice was warm and comforting.

 

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.” Pegasus replied, many sessions ensuring that the phrase just rolled off his tongue as easily as breathing. Yami smiled down at him.

“Good boy. Come on now, up.” Yami helped him to his feet and led him over to stand next to the bed. The whole time, Pegasus kept his eyes lowered to the floor. With each step, he could see his erection bounce between his legs.

“Stay.” Yami commanded.

He did as he was told.

Eyes focused on the luxurious grey carpet, his ears strained, as he heard Yami moving away from him. A zipper sounded in the near silent hotel room. There was some faint sounds that Pegasus couldn’t quite make out over the noise of the music, that was still playing. He could feel, rather than hear, Yami moving slowly towards him again.

Pegasus felt like the prey, while Yami was the predator.

Once again, his whole body shook, as excitement coursed right through him.

He wanted Yami to devour every inch of him.

The sound of objects being laid out on the mahogany coffee table a few feet away made Pegasus’s stomach clench in anticipation. He tried to think of what each sound might be, but his mind came up blank. He just wanted to begin.

Eventually, Yami wandered back over to Pegasus.

The dominus ever so gently brushed his fingers down the bare chest of his submissive. It was the lightest, faintest touch. Barely there to notice it, but enough for Pegasus to crave more.

He had to bite back a whimper.

 _Be good,_ he reminded himself.

Yami continued to tease him in this way. He brought his fingers down from his collarbone to his naval, back up to circle around one of his nipples. Gently pinching and rolling it around before moving onto the next.

Pegasus could feel his resolve slipping, as his knees got weaker.

Suddenly, the sensations stopped.

Pegasus inhaled deeply and exhaled with a slight sigh of relief.

He was able to compose himself once more, feeling intense, unreadable eyes observing every twitch of his muscles.

Fingers started stroking the length of his arms. Up and down they went.

Yami started speaking.

“You know Pegasus, you have been so good for me all weekend. Do you think you have been?” His voice was casual, as if they were talking about the weather.

“That’s for you to decide, your Majesty. All I can say is that I’ve tried very hard to please you as best as I can, your Majesty.” Pegasus responded, voice barely more than a whisper, unwilling to break the electrifying atmosphere that surrounded them.

Yami’s fingers were still playing on his forearm, teasing him.

Pegasus craved more and Yami knew it.

“Is that the truth?” He inquired.

Pegasus frowned.

“Of course, your Majesty.”

Suddenly, Yami’s hand gripped his wrist and pulled his arm behind him. He could feel the breath of The Pharaoh on his ear.

It was warm and tantalising, making Pegasus shiver.

“Don’t lie to me.” He growled.

Pegasus had to hold back a whimper.

“I’m not, your Majesty.”

A sharp bite to his ear lobe made Pegasus gasp out loud. His erection throbbed, as the pain morphed into pleasure.

A small moan escaped from his chapped lips.

_He loved this._

Yami circled Pegasus, trailing his fingers lightly around his torso until he was facing his front.

Pegasus kept his eyes focused on the black leather toes of his boots. One was pointing straight at him, while the other was at a 45 degree angle.

Pegasus trembled, his blood rushing with adrenaline. He knew exactly, how Yami was stood without looking. He knew, he had his arms crossed and whatever softness was in his eyes earlier had gone, replaced with a cold, evil glint.

He knew, he was about to be punished.

_For what?_

He couldn’t think. He’d just have to wait and see.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, Pegasus waited for Yami to speak.

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” The Pharaoh inquired.

“No, your Majesty.”

“Let me tell you and then you can decide on your punishment.” Yami replied. “You had been good up until you decided to give me some attitude earlier on this evening. Do you know which part I’m referring to?”

“No, your Majesty.”

“I’m referring to the attitude you used, when we had an audience on the gazebo. You started showing off, challenging me in front of Kaiba.”

“That wasn’t attitude -” Pegasus started to protest but was stopped when he felt Yami’s hand brought down swiftly against the side of his ass cheek.

He gasped, as the stinging sensation spread, before fading away to a slight tingling feeling.

Before he could compose himself from the shock of being slapped, Yami’s hand came up and gripped his chin, fingers digging into his cheeks and forced his head upwards.

Pegasus saw fire raging in his eyes. They exude power and authority, daring Pegasus to challenge him even further.

“Do not speak unless prompted to do so.” He growled in his face.

“Ye - ah!” Pegasus gasped as, once again, Yami’s hand reached around and slapped his ass.

“Did I tell you to speak?”

Pegasus remained silent, his mind starting to go hazy.

“Answer me.”

“No, your Majesty. I’m sorry.”

The grip on his face loosened, but it did not leave.

“Good. Now, I don’t care what you think. You knew in that moment exactly what you were doing. You deliberately forgot my title, and you were acting arrogant, as well as trying to rile me up. Both of which require punishing. So you little brat, what punishment do you suggest fits your trespasses?”

Pegasus tried to speak but couldn’t; his mouth was so dry and the hand clasping his chin made it even more difficult. He swallowed and tried again.

“I’m not fit to make these decisions, your Majesty. I accept whatever you decide, trusting your judgement as Pharaoh.” His voice was hoarse and weak, but Yami could hear him.

Pegasus saw the corners of Yami’s mouth curl up into a smirk.

_At least he’d said the right thing._

The hand holding his chin left and his face automatically lowered so he was again facing the floor.

He watched Yami’s feet disappear from view.

His heart was racing a hundred miles an hour, as he realised, Yami had gone back to where he’d already prepared the items he wanted to use.

_It was always the same. Yami would pretend to give Pegasus the choice, but it was only an illusion. At the end of the day, Yami was the one who had the final decision and Pegasus loved it._

As Pegasus waited, he strained his ears to listen for any sound that might help him figure out what punishment he was to receive. Instead, all he could hear was the soft melody of yet another classical composition. This time, there was a string orchestra joining the piano.

As the anticipation threatened to take control of Pegasus’s impulsive need to know what was happening, Yami’s feet returned. A soft thud indicated, that whatever he’d been carrying had just been dropped onto the bed.

Pegasus watched as Yami’s feet turned 180 degrees.

“Come here.” he commanded.

Pegasus watched the ground as he moved his feet so he was stood directly opposite Yami. He realised that the Pharaoh had sat down on the bed.

“Look at me.”

Pegasus did.

He trembled beneath the intensity of the gaze Yami was giving him. As Pegasus looked on, Yami leaned ever so slightly backwards and spread his legs a tiny amount.

“Lean over them, ass in the air.” He commanded.

Biting back a groan, Pegasus did as he was told. Leaning over Yami’s lap, his erection rubbed against the soft leather covering the Pharaoh’s thigh. It was enticing and felt so good. Pegasus couldn’t help but shift his hips slightly to gain more friction.

A harsh slap rang out in the room, as Yami’s hand made contact with Pegasus’s bare ass.

“If you continue to do that, I’m going to have to take this punishment even further.”, came the warning growl.

Pegasus whimpered and forced his hips to still.

He felt his cheeks being spread open with one hand and then...pressure.

The cold sensation of lube against his asshole shocked him, making him clench. Yami teased him, finger gently circling his rim, applying just enough pressure to keep Pegasus on his toes but not enough to actually enter. A whimper made it’s way past his lips.

_He wanted more._

But he knew he was not allowed to ask. Not in a punishment, at least, unless he had his Pharaoh’s permission.

Just as Pegasus was beginning to think, Yami was just going to tease him for his punishment, the finger slid in past his ring of muscle.

A moan came unbidden from his lips.

_It felt so good._

It stilled.

As Yami waited for Pegasus to adjust, he used his spare hand to gently rub soothing circles into his exposed back. Pegasus leant into the sensation, feeling himself relax at the calming motions.

Yami leant his head down, whispering into his ear.

“That’s it. Such a good boy, relaxing for me. You’re always so willing, spreading yourself for me. You like this, don’t you? But we all know a finger’s not enough. That’s not what gets you going, is it?”

His finger started moving slowly in and out of Pegasus. As Yami felt him relax further, he added a second finger to the first. Pegasus keened as it spread him even further open. Yami started scissoring him and curling his fingers inside. He knew he’d found Pegasus’s prostate when Pegasus arched his back, a high moan escaping his lips. Yami could feel a wet spot beginning to form on his thigh, where Pegasus’s erection was starting to leak precum. As his fingers continued to move inside of the CEO, Yami could feel him beginning to rutt on his thigh.

 _Good._ Yami thought.

He removed his fingers and Pegasus let out a noise of displeasure. It soon turned into one of intense pleasure however, as Yami inserted a small, silicone anal plug.

“Stand.” He ordered.

With shaking legs, Pegasus managed to do as he was told. His eyes were glazed over and his mind was slightly hazy with pleasure and arousal.

As he stood in front of Yami, candlelight reflected off of his erection, precum making his dick shine in the low light. It was a deep shade of red, made to look even darker due to the low light. It kept twitching. It needed to be touched.

Yami wasn’t going to disappoint.

He reached a slender hand out and gripped the shaft gently, moving his hand up and down.

“Ahhh.” Pegasus gasped, hips moving forward while his asshole clenched around the unyielding plug that was lodged inside of him.

All of it was too much for him yet it wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

Pegasus shut his eyes at the onslaught of sensations racking his body.

Yami took the opening.

He reached beside him and grabbed what he needed.

“Urggghh.” Pegasus groaned as the cockring was fitted in place. He opened his eyes and stared into Yami’s, pleading with him. However, he knew by the glint in the dom’s face that this was just the beginning.

Yami stood up.

He might have been smaller than Pegasus,  but the aura surrounding him made Pegasus seem like a tiny mouse, cowering under the predatory stare of the cat about to pounce.

“On your knees.” He demanded.

Pegasus did as he was told straight away, the plug inside of him rubbing against the walls of his anus. It was a delightful torture.

“Now crawl to the middle of the room. Slowly.”

Letting out a whimper, Pegasus started to crawl. Each movement caused the plug to jerk inside of him. The flared edge tugged on his rim. His muscles clenched around it, making the sensations more noticeable. The slower he went, the more time he had to focus on them.

Eventually, he reached the middle of the room, where Yami wanted him to stop. He straightened his back, kneeling, his ass resting on his heels. The position pushed the plug further into him, but it wasn’t as deep as he would have liked. He stilled, waiting for more orders.

Yami took his time, knowing the stretching silence would increase the arousal Pegasus was feeling.

Eventually, he spoke again.

“I want you to lean forward, so you’re flat on the floor and then push up, so that it’s just your elbows and toes touching the ground. Do you understand what I’m asking?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Pegasus did as he was told. The position caused all his muscles to tense as he fought to keep balance. However, the clenching of his entrance kept sending sparks of electricity shooting through his body, that was shivering and trembling due to the physical strain he was under. His erection throbbed with arousal, but the cockring he was wearing made it uncomfortable. Pegasus tried to focus his mind on the music drifting from the CD player, but he couldn’t do it. His body was strung tight like the violinist's bow.

_How long did he have to hold this for?_

He was tempted to ask. However, he knew better so he remained silent.

Yami just kept watching. He could see, that Pegasus wouldn’t last long. He was close to breaking.

Eventually, it all got too much for Pegasus.

 

His arms gave out from under him and he fell to the floor. Before he could catch his breath however, Yami was there. He dragged him up by the hair and, threading his fingers through the ‘O’ at the front of the collar, dragged him over to the bed.

The quick movements caused a delicious friction inside of Pegasus. Pleasure shot from his ass to his dick, causing the ring to feel tighter around the base of his shaft. Pegasus kept whimpering, unable to hold back any longer.

_Too much. There was too much._

Yami sat back on the edge of the bed and pulled Pegasus down over his lap.

“Uhhh.” He moaned, as Yami gripped the plug. He played with it for a moment, turning it around in circles before he slowly pulled it out. Pegasus keened at the empty feeling, his hole clenching around thin air.

 _Maybe he’d put in something else,_ he thought, mouth salivating at the thought.

Suddenly, he felt fingers probing once more at his entrance. They were coated in lube. They started scissoring inside him once again, stretching him that tiny bit further.

Pegasus was letting out a steady stream of moans now as he started to lose focus and control.

Once again, he was left with the awful feeling of emptiness, as Yami removed his fingers. However it was quickly replaced by a smooth, silicone toy, slightly wider than the plug.

Pegasus jumped as the toy let out the faintest vibrations inside of him.

“Ohhh god.” He moaned.

His skin burned with arousal, sweat had long since matted his hair, and his dick felt like it would explode. The only thing stopping it from doing so was the ring around the base.

Yami pulled Pegasus up by his hair, arching his back even further than it already was, the position forcing him to clench around the vibrator inside him.

Yami stood up and then draped Pegasus across the bed, his ass on the edge, exposed to the air.

Pegasus whimpered.

He knew, what Yami had planned for him.

His dick throbbed so much, that it almost hurt.

Yami picked up the flogger, that was closest to him. It had soft, wide tails that weren’t too long.

“We’ll do four sets of 25. I want you to count each one and maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you cum. Understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Pegasus managed to moan out.

He had just finished, when the first hit landed across his ass. He jerked forward at the unexpected blow, the pain quickly turning into pleasure while his cock rubbed against the soft sheets on the bed.

“One.” He counted.

The next one landed across the top of his back. It caused him to arch it, trying to get away from the feeling. He pushed his face into the sheets. Once the initial pain turned into a dull, tingling ache, he turned his face to the side.

“Two.” His voice was barely more than a whisper already. All the build up had took its toll on him. His head was swimming and his eyes were shut in pleasure while his body was hyper aware of every tiny detail.

The next hit came down across his lower back.

“Ahhh.” He groaned. “Three.” He hissed out.

It kept going like this. Yami made sure to alternate where he would land the next hit. He increased the strength gradually along with the intensity of the vibrations until Pegasus was a whimpering, moaning mess.

“Pegasus. I’m waiting for a number.”

This was the third set of numbers they were on. He’d successfully counted to 25 the first time round, however they’d had to start again for the second set. Pegasus had gotten to 17 and had struggled to remember where they were, giving him the incorrect number.

This time they were only on 4.

He was shaking his head, his silver hair a tangled mess on top of it. The skin was flushed a bright red, sweat glistening in the dim lighting. You could tell where the flogger had landed, as his skin was a deeper shade of red than the flush. Goosebumps were raised all along his arms and legs. He couldn’t keep still. Shockwaves of pleasure caused his skin to tremble and shiver.

“Pegasus. I’m waiting.”

“I-I-I...ca-an’t…”, he forced out between sobs. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t think. He could only feel. It felt as though he was on a cloud floating, only being able to register touch. Everything else was just a blur.

Yami placed the flogger down. He slowly turned Pegasus onto his back, feeling his muscles trembling under his own steady hands. He took in the sight.

Pegasus’s chest was heaving, as he tried to breath between moans and whimpers. A flush spread all the way down his torso and the erection against his stomach was a deep purple, engorged with so much blood that it must have felt painful.

Yami reached for the lube and coated his fingers with it. He then gently grabbed Pegasus’s dick watching him throw his head back as he sobbed at the sensations. Carefully, he coated the cockring with lubricant and slowly tried to maneuver it off. As he attempted to remove it, he noticed Pegasus clench his stomach muscles and arch his back. His head was thrown back, mouth open, moaning in pleasure as a dry orgasm took over his body.

Yami waited for it to ease before he slipped the cockring off, careful not to overstimulate his dick.

He gently reached for Pegasus’s hand and placed it onto his erection.

Meanwhile Yami started stroking the heated flesh of his thighs, sometimes curling his fingers so his nails would scratch them. He started murmuring instructions and soothing comments in soft, dulcet tones.

“That’s right. Be a good boy and start stroking yourself. You’ve been such a good boy, Pegasus. I’m so proud of you. That’s right. Keep your hand moving. Match it to my pace on your thighs. Such a good boy, following instructions so well. That’s it. Now cum for me, Pegasus. You’ve earned it.”

And he did.

White streams of semen came shooting out of his slit, while his free hand clenched on the sheets, balling them up into his fist. The pleasure was so intense, that he blacked out.

Yami kept up the soothing motions on his thighs, slowly feeling the muscles in them relax. Once he felt, how limp Pegasus had gone, he stood up and headed for the table where he’d laid all of his toys out. He’d already prepared a wash bowl, filled with lukewarm water. Yami grabbed the bamboo cloth that was laid beside it and brought it over to the bed, setting it down on the floor. Grabbing the cloth, he dipped it in, wringing out the excess water so it wouldn’t drop everywhere.

He wiped the cum off of Pegasus’s stomach and hand, before turning his attention to the semen that remained on his penis. Very carefully, he washed it thoroughly, while keeping in mind, how sensitive it would be for Pegasus. Yami glanced up to see that Pegasus still had his eyes shut, a soft, blissful expression gracing his face.

Yami smiled.

It always warmed his heart to see, how at peace his clients became after reaching subspace. He turned his attention back to washing Pegasus. After ensuring there was no cum left on him, he moved down towards his anus, mopping up any mess made there, while checking to make sure there was no cuts on his rim. Once that was done, he rinsed the cloth and started to lightly dab at his face, cleaning it of sweat and knowing, that it was a calming, grounding experience.

Pegasus was slowly coming round, completely spent and feeling like he was floating on a feather. He leaned into Yami’s gentle, caring touches, not wanting them to stop.

 _Sometimes, this felt better than the actual session,_ he thought.

The sub felt Yami’s touches stop and move away. He frowned at the loss but his limbs felt like lead weights and his mind was still cloudy. All he could do, was lie there.

Yami put away the wash cloth and emptied the bowl in the bathroom. He came back through to see Pegasus still hadn’t moved.

He chuckled lightly.

Carefully, he lifted Pegasus up into a sitting position and gently maneuvered him so he was now lying with his head against the pillows. He draped the sheets over Pegasus, tucking him in before lying down next to him. Yami embraced the taller one and he started combing his fingers through the long, silver hair working the matts out of it.

 _He’d wash the toys later,_ he thought.

Pegasus hummed in contentment. He was exhausted now and just wanted to sleep. Curling into the warmth beside him, he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep with Yami’s fingers gently massaging his head, while a soft lullaby performed solely on a piano played around them.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
> Thank you thank you thank you my loves!! You spoil me to no end!!!! Can't wait to see what the Pharoah has in store for Kaiba boy! - Jenicorn
> 
> Enjoy never listening to classical music in the same way again!
> 
> We love you guys.  
> <3


End file.
